Moonlight
by Chris Michaelis
Summary: Kau lah malaikatnya dan aku hanya tempatmu beristirahat saat kau lelah. /ChanBaek/Drabble.


**MOONLIGHT.**

 **Presented by Christian Grey 61**

.

.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun,

It's ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Drama/Hurt

Drabble (1.752 words)

Teens' rated

 **WARNING! Out of Characters! Typos! So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based on EXO – Moonlight.**

 **Enjoy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kau yang datang diam-diam padaku ketika malam tiba.  
Menghapus semua kegelapan, membangunkanku dari tidurku.  
Lalu meninggalkanku ketika ku buka jendela ini.**_

Aku hampir saja terlelap dalam dekapan selimut saat sebuah suara ketukan mengusik pendengaranku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan sosokmu tersenyum dibalik jendela.

Ah, kau datang lagi?

Akupun segera bangun dan menghampirimu untuk mengetahui apa yang membawamu datang malam ini. Meski sebenarnya aku sudah mengira apa yang akan kau katakan.

GRAKK~

Ketika jendela ku buka, kau tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapihmu dan garis mata yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit itu.

"Ada apa datang selarut ini?"

"Hehehe... Ayo temani aku keluar."

Dan kau selalu yakin aku tak akan mampu menolak. Hanya sepersekian detik aku berbalik untuk menyetujui keinginanmu. Ya, kau tahu benar bahwa aku tak pernah mampu menolakmu. Kuambil jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu menghampirimu. Seperti biasa, aku akan mengambil sepatuku yang tersimpan di bawah ranjang dan diam-diam keluar dari kamar lewat jendela tempat kau datang.

Hawa dingin sedikit menusuk saat aku berhasil keluar.

"Mau kemana kali ini huh?" tanyaku penasaran.

Kau tersenyum, "Traktir aku kopi hangat di minimarket depan saja bagaimana?"

Wajah polos itu, aku sudah yakin akan kau tunjukan. Kau mungkin bisa membohongi siapapun tapi sayangnya aku terlalu mengenalmu.

Bukan saat yang tepat, aku harus mencari tempat yang nyaman dulu untuk menginterogasimu jadi tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi aku segera merangkul bahumu untuk berjalan menuju minimarket yang kau maksud.

Byun Baekhyun, kau sedang bersedih lagi kan?

.

.

.

 _ **Mungkinkah kau kehilangan arah lagi?  
Udara malam masih sangat dingin, bangunlah.  
Jadi sayang, tenanglah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian.  
Aku akan terus mengikutimu dari jarak ini.**_

Kita duduk terdiam di salah satu tempat duduk minimarket. Di tempat yang cukup tenang dan tak dijangkau banyak orang. Kau sibuk menghangatkan tangan dengan menempelkannya di _papercup_ kopi hangat yang baru saja ku beli.

Belum ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Rautmu terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Aku penasaran, tapi sama sekali tak ingin memaksamu.

Dan akhirnya kau menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah sejak kapan berubah pilu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya aku kenapa?"

"Tentu saja ingin. Tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Kau memberi sebuah senyum manis sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap _papercup_ -mu.

"Kami bertengkar lagi."

Aku tak kaget mendengarnya, tapi rasa sakit di ulu hatiku pun tak berubah. Sudah ku duga masalah ini lagi. Tanpa sadar genggamanku pada _papercup_ berubah menjadi cengkraman.

"Kami harusnya pergi ke luar kota akhir pekan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa karena urusan lain. Aku bisa menerimanya jika itu adalah urusan penting tapi ternyata dia hanya sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama Chaerin."

Suaramu bergetar, dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kau saat ini.

Kutatap sosokmu yang menatap lurus ke arah lain. Kau bahkan masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku marah, Yeol. Kali ini aku mencoba marah dan memprotesnya. Tapi dia justru membalik keadaan dengan lebih marah padaku."

Aku geram.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku menahan sesak dan marahku karena pria brengsek itu. Aku selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mendatanginya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan karena sudah melukaimu sejauh ini.

"Kau harusnya meninggalkan dia saat itu juga, Baek."

Kau hanya tersenyum pahit sambil menatap kopimu. Lagi-lagi aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan.

.

.

"Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

.

 _ **Tidak peduli sebanyak apa aku berkata, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarku.  
Kau yang kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.  
Mengapa mimpi-mimpimu terasa begitu berbahaya bagiku? Sekarang hentikanlah.  
Hatimu membutuhkan peristirahatan.  
Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping melihatmu seperti ini**_.

.

.

.

Begitu keluar dari minimarket, dingin kembali menyapa kulit.

Seperti biasa, kita tak pernah terlibat pembicaraan panjang. Kau selalu berusaha terlhat kuat dan aku hanya akan menjadi tempat sandaranmu selama beberapa menit. Aku tak yakin ini semua membuatmu lega.

"Kau akan ke Daegu besok kan?"

"Hm? Iya, ada apa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku menyita waktumu malam ini."

Aku berusaha tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepalamu.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang hal itu? Kau hanya tahu mengganggu malamku." Aku menyindirmu.

Kau hanya terkekeh pelan, "Maaf maaf... Kau kan janji selalu ada untukku."

Aku menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum. Ya, dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku terikat denganmu seolah ini adalah takdir. Tapi takdir macam apa sebenarnya ini, ia tak membiarkanmu menyukai ataupun mencintaiku. Aku hanya terus berjalan di belakangmu, menjaga kalau-kalau kau terjatuh.

"Ya princess... Karena aku adalah malaikat pelindungmu."

Kau tersenyum dan segera mengamit lenganku.

"Kau yang terbaik, Chanyeollie~" Dan semua rasa kesalku tadi menguap entah kemana setelah mendengat tawa riangmu.

Salah, Baekhyun-ah. Kaulah malaikat yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya orang biasa yang bahkan tak mampu menyentuh sayapmu.

.

 _ **Hanya dia, berhentilah... berhenti.  
Aku yang terus meneriakimu seperti ini.  
Jangan mendekat, sayang.  
Kedua sayap cantikmu akan basah.**_

.

.

.

Berjalan pulang, kita terlibat pembicaraan ringan hingga kita melewati taman. Kau asik bercerita ini itu dengan ceria, sangat kontras dengan keadaan saat di dalam minimarket tadi. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Kau yang tersenyum tanpa beban dan tampak begitu bersinar di mataku.

"Hoaahm~" tanpa sengaja aku menguap dan kau menyipitkan mata.

"Kau mengantuk, Yeol?"

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan. Salahkan orang lain yang menggangguku saat aku hampir menikmati tidurku."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf dasar yoda jelek."

Aku hanya terkekeh tak menyadari kau menyeringai dan berjalan dua langkah lebih cepat dariku.

"Chanyeollie!"

Dan ketika aku menatapmu, percikan air segera menyentuh wajahku.

Sial, bocah nakal ini ingin bermain-main sepertinya.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang keran di taman itu kau tersenyum tanpa dosa, membiarkan air keran tetap mengalir berjatuhan ditemani tawa riangmu.

"Aku hanya berusaha membangunkanmu, jangan marah hahaha..."

"Kalau begitu biar ku pastikan kau juga tidak tertidur, Kemari kau!"

Aku membalasnya, menyemprotkan air dari keran itu dalam jumlah yang tak sedikit hingga helaian rambutmu basah. Tapi kau hanya tertawa dan tak memprotes, justru kembali membalasku seolah tak peduli malam ini cukup dingin untuk bermain air seperti ini.

Melihat tawamu, aku merasa ingin terus menjaganya. Kau terlalu berharga.

.

 _ **Kau yang bermandikan cahaya bulan.  
Tak pernah kulihat pemandangan seindah ini.  
Di mataku kau bagaikan sebuah lukisan indah.  
Aku tak mampu melepas tatapanku ini sampai akhir.**_

.

"Hyaa cukup cukup!" Kau menghentikanku saat rambut dan wajah kita sudah benar-benar basah.

Aku tertawa bersamamu, menikmati keusilan kita ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba aku melihat suatu hal yang mungkin sejak tadi kau tutupi. Helaian rambutmu yang basah tak mampu menghalangi pandanganku pada pipi kirimu yang lebam membiru.

Tawa yang tadi tumpah tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

Aku hanya mampu menatap nanar padamu dan mengangkat tangan berusaha menyentuh pipimu. Kau berjengit saat jariku berhasil menyentuhnya dan seakan sadar apa yang membuatku terdiam, kau menatap kaget padaku.

"Ini... Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa... Hanya tidak sengaja tertabrak pintu."

Kau tak menatap mataku, di situlah kesalahanmu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seceroboh itu. Jangan berbohong, katakan padaku."

Tangan kiriku mengepal erat. Kumohon jangan katakan dugaanku benar.

"Dia hanya terlalu emosi saat itu, dan mungkin tak sengaja memukulku." Tatapanmu kembali berubah sendu, bahkan kali ini terlihat genangan air memenuhi pelupuk matamu.

Aku geram, hampir saja aku berbalik untuk segera menemui orang itu dan membalas apa yang sudah kau terima kalau saja kau tidak menarik tanganku.

"Jangan Yeol! Jangan."

Suaramu tercekat, hingga berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Aku kembali menoleh dan menatapmu.

Bahumu bergetar, membuatku merasa begitu sesak.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa, Baek? Dia sudah keterlaluan!"

"Jangan... Jangan. Hanya jangan pergi dariku."

Tangismu berubah semakin pilu, aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini hingga akhirnya ku tarik kau ke dalam dekapanku.

Ini yang kau sebut cinta? Bukankah cinta harusnya saling membahagiakan? Kenapa kau begitu rela terus sakit karenanya? Kenapa kau masih bertahan untuknya? Dan kenapa aku begitu bodoh karena hanya mampu melihat tangisanmu disini?

Dalam dekapanku, kau terus menangis menumpahkan segalanya. Dan aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain membisikan kata-kata penenang.

.

 _ **Kau yang tersenyum pahit padaku seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.  
Tapi bahu kecilmu mulai bergetar, dengan lembut aku hanya mampu berkata..  
Kau bisa datang padaku dan beristirahat.  
Ketika pagi menyapa, kau bisa kembali terbang menuju bulanmu.**_

.

.

.

Perlu waktu nyari satu jam untuk membuatmu benar-benar berhenti menangisi pria brengsek itu. Dan karena semakin larut, aku putuskan untuk mengantarmu pulang.

Ku sampirkan jaketku di bahumu, berharap kau tidak sakit besok karena kedinginan.

Berbeda dengan saat keluar dari minimarket, kali ini kita terjebak dalam keheningan selama perjalanan pulang. Kita sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

Aku memikirkanmu sementara kau entah memikirkan apa.

Mungkin saja aku bisa menjadi pembunuh jika lagi-lagi kutemukan luka di dirimu. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini, meski jika ku keluarkan protes kau tak akan pernah mendengarkanku.

Langkah kita sampai di depan rumahmu. Kau segera memposisikan diri berhadapan denganku sambil bersedekap dalam jaketku.

"Terima kasih, Yeol... Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Maaf karena terus mengganggumu hanya untuk membuatmu mendengar betapa menyedihkannya aku." Kau tersenyum pahit.

Segera saja ku genggam tanganku.

"Hei, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah kita sahabat?"

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kata 'sahabat' bisa berarti kesakitan yang begitu dalam bagiku. Namun jika kata itu bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti sekarang, aku rela... sungguh.

"Baiklah, sudah malam. Ganti bajumu, jangan sampai sakit dan tidurlah segera, oke?" Ku eratkan genggaman mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

Kau mengangguk dan perlahan melepas genggamanku, dan berbalik menuju pintu berwarna cokelat gelap itu.

Aku tesenyum selama kau melangkah menjauh, hingga tiba-tiba kau terhenti dan tanpa menoleh padaku, kau mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Dua minggu lagi... Aku akan menikah dengannya. Jangan datang, Chanyeollie."

Senyumku perlahan memudar berganti dengan keterkejutan. Begitu selesai mengatakan hal itu kau membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Gravitasi seolah tak ada selama beberapa menit, aku hanya mematung dan menatap nanar pada pintu itu. Tak ingin mempercayai ucapanmu, tapi suaramu terus terngiang.

Kenyataannya, aku memang terlambat. Mungkin selamanya aku hanya akan tetap di posisi ini tanpa bisa mendapatkanmu. Jika saja aku punya keberanian lebih, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal.

Hei, Baekhyunnie... Pernahkah kau memiliki sedikit rasa cinta untukku?

.

.

.

 _ **Sebuah tempat yang tak akan bisa ku sentuh.  
Sebuah tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa ku isi.  
Yang bersinar karenamu bukanlah aku melainkan dia.  
Inilah kisah sedihku tentang cinta yang tak akan pernah terpenuhi.  
Semakin kau mendekat, semakin sakit yang ku rasakan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Drabble iseng, jadi maaf kalu feelnya kurang ngena.

Disini sengaja gak aku sebut gendernya Baekhyun jadi bisa Yaoi ataupun GS. Idenya dapet dari lagu Moonlight yang dalem banget haha. Maafkeun karena bikin Chanbaek kepisah :'v

Semoga berikutnya bisa bikin yang sweet aja deh...

Berminat review?


End file.
